Conventional umbrellas break and bend easily and are typically manufactured to be replaced, instead of repaired, reused, or recycled. Thus there is a need in the umbrella field for a new and useful improved umbrella that is stronger and more resilient than conventional metal-framed umbrellas and that can be rapidly assembled (preferably without tools), easily repaired (preferably by the consumer), and easily recycled. This invention provides such a new and useful umbrella.